fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonfire
'Bonfire '(たき火 Takibi) is the first character song for Natsuki Jounetsu, sung by her voice actress Nagasawa Miki. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Honō wa todoroki ni tsudzukeru Keredomo karera wa nukumori motarashi Karera no mae de suwatte tōri Watashi ni wa, honō ga aru Mugen no takibi no yōna Hyaku man'nen mae Subete ga kuraku natte ita Mugen no konran ni uzumaku Anata nara dō omou? Shikashi, ima sakusei wa hajimari Min'na ga ōen suru tame ni koko da Taiyō wa eien ni kagayaku node Takibi Takibi wa akaruku moe tsudzukeru Sora no fenikkusu no yōna Subete wa akaruku aru koto ga dekiru Anata ga shinjite iru naraba Takibi ga kon'ya hikaru koto Chikara wo kibō ga hoshī Shikashi, sore wa totsuzen seichō shita Soshite kurayami ni natta Shutoku sare atta koto wo Watashi ga ochiru yō ni natta toki Anata ga watashi wo mitsuketa toki desu Jibun ga umarekawaru mitsukari Takibi Takibi wa akaruku moe tsudzukeru Sora no fenikkusu no yōna Subete wa akaruku aru koto ga dekiru Anata ga shinjite iru naraba Takibi ga kon'ya hikaru koto Fenikkusu moeru akarui no yōna Sora ni hoka no hen wa watashi ni aru no misete ageru Anata ga kimeru koto ga dekinaku Dare mo mirai ga hoji shite mono wo shiranai Demo, watashi ga iu toki kikoe Kako ni wa, watashi no ushiro ni de aru koto Sore wa, kyō de wanai node Takibi wa akaruku moe tsudzukeru Sora no fenikkusu no yōna Subete wa akaruku aru koto ga dekiru Anata ga shinjite iru naraba Takibi ga kon'ya hikaru koto |-|Kanji= 炎はとどろきに続ける けれども彼らはぬくもりもたらし 彼らの前で座ってとおり 私には、炎がある 無限のたき火のような 100万年前 すべてが暗くなっていた 無限の混乱に渦巻く あなたならどう思う？ しかし、今作成は始まり みんなが応援するためにここだ 太陽は永遠に輝くので たき火 たき火は明るく燃え続ける 空のフェニックスのような すべては明るくあることができる あなたが信じているならば たき火が今夜光ること 力を希望が欲しい しかし、それは突然成長した そして暗闇になった 取得されあったことを 私が落ちるようになったとき あなたが私を見つけたときです 自分が生まれ変わる見つかり たき火 たき火は明るく燃え続ける 空のフェニックスのような すべては明るくあることができる あなたが信じているならば たき火が今夜光ること フェニックス燃える明るいのような 空に 他の辺は私にあるの見せてあげる あなたが決めることが出来なく 誰も未来が保持してものを知らない でも、私が言うとき聞こえ 過去には、私の後ろにであること それは、今日ではないので たき火は明るく燃え続ける 空のフェニックスのような すべては明るくあることができる あなたが信じているならば たき火が今夜光ること |-| English= The flames keep on roaring Yet they bring warmth As I sit in front of them To me, the flames are Like an endless bonfire Millions of years ago Everything was dark Swirling in endless chaos How would you feel? But now the creation begins Everybody's here to cheer Because the sun shines forever A bonfire The bonfire keeps on burning bright Like the phoenix in the sky Everything can be brighter If you believe That the bonfire shines tonight I desired power But it suddenly grew And became darkness That I had acquired When I began to fall That's when you found me I found myself reborn A bonfire The bonfire keeps on burning bright Like the phoenix in the sky Everything can be brighter If you believe That the bonfire shines tonight Like the phoenix burning bright In the sky I'll show there's another side to me That you can't decide No one knows what the future holds But hear me when I say That the past is behind me Because it's not today The bonfire keeps on burning bright Like the phoenix in the sky Everything can be brighter If you believe That the bonfire shines tonight Video Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures